There are many test tools available in the market, but the choice depends on the requirement of the tester. SELENIUM and Unified Functional Testing (Quick Test Professional (QTP)) are the two popular test tools. These tools help testers to perform an automated functional testing seamlessly, without monitoring, once script development is complete. QTP is a functional testing tool, which is best suited for regression testing of the applications. QTP is a licensed or a commercial tool owned by Hewlett-Packard (HP), which is one of the most used tools available in the market. It compares the actual and the expected result and reports the results in the execution summary [5]. SELENIUM is a free (open Source) automated testing suite for Web applications across different browsers and platforms. It is quite similar to HP Quick Test Pro (QTP now UFT) only that SELENIUM focuses on automating Web-based applications [6]. Both of these tools executes the test cases (written in standard programming Languages, for example, VBScript, C#, JAVA, etc.), test suites and helps to report execution status (success or failure) of test cases. Testing done using SELENIUM tool has been referred as SELENIUM Testing. The other used testing tools, to name a few are TestPlant eggPlant Functional, Ranorex, Sauce Labs, Borland SilkTest, and Telerik Test Studio. Our invention proposes a system and method for test tool migration between one or more Source and Target Languages, in automation testing